Confusiones y recuerdos
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: Ambos no fueron mas que niños confundiendo sentimientos. Y ahora, un par de tipos a los que les atormentaban los recuerdos. Hermanos, que palabra más complicada. *Escocia/Inglaterra* Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad._**

Pairing: Escocia & Inglaterra (Scott/Arthur)

Advertencias: Incesto – Universo Alterno. Scott adolescente, Arthur pre, avanzan las edades conforme avanza la historia.

* * *

_Confusiones y recuerdos_

* * *

No sabía cuando había comenzado, ni quería recordarlo. Ya bastante tortura tenia con saberlo.

Fueron noche tras noche en vela, días con jaqueca y un humor de los mil demonios, peor de lo que era normalmente. Recuerda –aunque no quiere hacerlo –Los gritos de su madre, los sermones no escuchados de su padre y sus alegatos, incomprendidos, ignorados. No sabían nada, absolutamente nada. Y aunque supiesen, no le entenderían. Es mas, se armaría un alboroto, le enviaran a un internado –o a cualquier lugar mientras estuviese alejado –Y le prohibirían verlo.

Y no, no quería recordar, se le revolvía el estomago y sentía un nudo en el pecho cada vez que volvía a pensarlo. Cada vez que confirmaba sus sentimientos.

Estaba enamorado. Y no de cualquier persona, no de la linda chica del otro lado de la cuadra. Estaba enamorado de su hermano menor.

_De Arthur._

Ya no era algo tan simple como negarlo, dejar los pensamientos para otro momento y seguir con el día. No, se había transformado en algo insoportable, en algo que le recluía en su habitación por horas, que le torturaba y amenazaba con hacer explotar su cabeza. Ya ni veía a Arthur, y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

Nunca fue un buen hermano. Nunca quiso serlo, tampoco. Le molestaba, le insultaba y le humillaba. Le hacia sufrir. Era su hermano menor después de todo… aunque siempre le pareció curioso que solo le interesase molestar a Arthur y no a los demás. No a Ryan ni Bryan, ni a Glen, ni a Peter. Solo a él, a Arthur. Ese niño gruñón y tímido, que intentaba hacerse el independiente delante de todos, que trataba de mostrar su superioridad cada vez que podía. Ese niño orgulloso y a veces llorón.

Suspira, piensa. Le da una calada a su cigarrillo, sin importarle que se esté matando lentamente con tan solo dieciséis años. Otro suspiro, otro pensamiento, otra calada.

Siente una presión genuinamente dolorosa en el pecho. Se siente tonto, por sus sentimientos y por dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta donde estaban. Por enamorarse de su propio hermano y por sufrir por eso.

¿Que hacer?

Tiene novia, tiene amigos, tiene una familia preocupada. ¿Por qué entonces no pedir ayuda…?

Golpean su puerta. Se apresura en apagar el cigarrillo y tirarlo bajo la cama, la ventana ya esta abierta. Espera unos segundos, para que el humo se disipe y quien sea que esta detrás de la puerta no arme un alboroto.

Abre.

_Oh…_

Es Arthur.

Se queda en silencio mirando a la figura delgada y baja parada frente a él. A ese niño rubio y de ojos verdes que le mira algo tímido. Se ve adorable. Sumiso. Y entonces los recuerdos vuelven, los sentimientos afloran y el vuelve a sentir esa opresión en el pecho. Ese revoltijo en el estomago.

-¿Qué quieres? –Las palabras salen cortantes, indiferentes.

El niño se queda callado, baja la mirada y respira asustado.

-¿A que viniste? –Lo intenta otra vez, sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-Scott… -Arthur toma aire y continua, esperando que las palabras le salgan. Le teme a su hermano. Le teme a sus palabras y a sus acciones –Hermano, ¿Por qué estas encerrado? Llevas… -Intenta no mirar a Scott, para no temerle a su mirada, el solo está preocupado –Llevas toda la mañana en tu habitación... ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Es por mi culpa?

Scott le quita la mirada de encima, quiere cerrar la puerta y volver al silencio de su cuarto. No quiere responderle, por que realmente el niño acertó. Si, esta enfermo. Y si es por su culpa.

-No, no me pasa nada –Miente, las mentiras siempre son una buena salida momentánea.

-Uh… bueno… -Arthur trata de seguir hablándole. Si es cierto que Scott le maltrata, pero está preocupado por el. Hace semanas que no le habla y si no esta en su habitación, esta discutiendo con sus padres. Se ha vuelto más problemático de lo común, e ignora a todos. –Quiero que estés bien…

Se sorprende. No esperaba eso por parte del niño. ¿Le preocupa? ¿Le importa? Una sensación aliviadora le recorre el cuerpo. Siente unas ganas repentinas de abrazar a Arthur.

-Eres un tonto, ¿Sabias? –Arthur baja la mirada nuevamente, esperando a que Scott continuara y le insultara, que se riera de él. Pero no le importa, quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad. –Ven, pasa. Tengo algo que decirte.

Le toma del brazo y le hace entrar. El cuarto está oscuro y la atmosfera carga con el nada sutil olor del cigarrillo. Arthur siente nauseas. Le da miedo el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Siente curiosidad, también. ¿Qué querría decirle su hermano? Quizás era una broma, planeada por todos. Quizás en ese instante Ryan y Bryan saldrían desde el armario, argumentando que querían asustarle y gastarle una broma. Mamá y papá dejarían de discutir y reirían, Glen dejaría de ignorar a todos y reiría también, Peter… él siempre está alegre, ajeno a todo. Arthur tenía doce años, pero sabía que las cosas en su casa no iban bien, por parte de nadie.

Scott suspira, preguntándose, insultándose mentalmente el por qué dejo pasar a su hermano. Solo quería estar con él, olvidarse de todo. Volver a como estaban hace seis meses atrás.

Cuando los problemas no eran mas que un punto lejano en un plano de felicidad constante.

-Oye… -No alcanza a hablar, Arthur se aferra a su cintura, con fuerza. Está llorando y con los ojos apretados. Seguramente cree que le golpeará por eso. Ríe sutilmente.

-Dime que te pasa Scott… no quiero que todos estén mal… -Arthur seguía firme a su hermano, no le importaba si le golpeaba, estaba triste, y quería que todo regresara a la normalidad.

¿Realmente había existido alguna vez esa "normalidad"?

_Más parecía un sueño perdido entre tantos._

-Suéltame –Le ordenó, contra su voluntad. Le gustaba el afecto, más no podía permitírselo. No ahora.

-L-lo siento… -Trata de excusarse Arthur, quitando sus brazos y restregándose los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que mamá quería mandarme a vivir con la abuela?

El pequeño le miró confundido.

-Si…

-Pues, pienso aceptar su oferta.

-¿Q-que? ¿Te iras? Pero Scott…

-¿Qué, acaso no es mejor para ti? Te dejaré de molestar, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi. Solo tendrás que cuidarte de Ryan y Bryan.

-No te marches… -Le suplicó –No quiero que nadie se vaya… Ryan también menciono algo así, es por eso que ahora esta peleado con todos… Y Bryan dice querer hacer lo mismo. No tu, Scott… No me importa si me golpeas, o si me molestas delante de los otros niños…

El mayor sonrió, no podía negar que le causaba ternura ver a Arthur pidiéndole que no se fuera. Nunca se lo habría imaginado.

Arthur… -Le tomó de los hombros, obligándole a enfrentar la mirada. Verde contra verde. Sintió que se arrepentiría eternamente por lo que iba a hacer, pero una parte de él lo necesitaba. Se iría, era verdad. Y por eso necesitaba despedirse de Arthur, de una forma que no lo olvidaría jamás.

Primero se acercó sigilosamente, de una manera que no alertara al pequeño. Sus respiraciones chocaron, Arthur se quedó quieto, expectante. Esperando a la próxima acción de su hermano. No supo por que no se alejó, parecía como hipnotizado. Y es entonces cuando Scott rompió la distancia, junto los labios con los de Arthur y los rozó suavemente. Acariciándolos, con cuidado.

Era tan diferente a como se imagino. Para ambos. Scott nunca pensó que le respondería, como podía, torpemente. Pero lo hizo. Arthur nunca creyó que su hermano podía llegar a tratarlo así, casi… con cariño.

Scott rompió el contacto, dejando al niño con las mejillas rojas y la boca entreabierta. Confundido.

-Te quiero, Arthur…

-Yo también Scott…

Scott respiró hondo, intentando asimilar todo.

-Necesito que me prometas algo, Arthur.

-C-claro...

-Prométeme que no le dirás esto a mamá y papá. Si ellos se enteran, no me dejaran volver a verte. Solo me iré a casa de la abuela por unos meses, hasta organizar por completo todo esto. Cuando regrese todo será normal, ¿Puedes prometerlo?

-Si, lo prometo… No le diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Glen.

Scott le sonrió, pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa maliciosa, una burla, una mueca cargada de sorna. Esta vez fue con ternura, con amor.

* * *

_N/A: Me agradó usar la parte mas humana de Scott, mas adelante se revelaran los pensamientos de Arthur respecto a todo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece._

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

LUEGO DE LEER ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS, DECIDÍ QUE EDITARÍA EL CAPITULO DOS, AHONDANDO UN POCO MÁS Y EXTENDIÉNDOLO (ORIGINALMENTE ERAN UNAS SEISCIENTAS PALABRAS, AHORA MIL OCHOCIENTAS). NO FUE DEMASIADO, PERO SI GUSTAN PUEDEN VOLVER A LEERLO, PARA ENTENDER MEJOR LAS COSAS. EN TODO CASO, PARA QUE NADIE SE ENFADARA DECIDÍ SUBIR AL MISMO TIEMPO EL CAPITULO TRES.

* * *

_Confusiones y recuerdos_

* * *

_._

_._

Un día después de la conversación que sostuvo con Scott, todo se desmoronó. Las grietas habidas hasta el momento se transformaron en rupturas kilométricas. La normalidad añorada por Arthur, se transformo también en un deseo reprimido, guardado para ser recordado y llorar por el.

Lo primero que hizo en la mañana fue, con pijama y todo, correr por el pasillo y pararse frente a la puerta de su hermano mayor. Solo se quedo mirándola; esa vieja puerta de madera que había soportado ya tantos portazos. Estuvo unos cinco minutos, de pie e indiferente, esperando, quizá, que algo sucediese.

Estaba atrasado, y cuando se dio cuenta retrocedió hasta su habitación, tan sigiloso como antes y comenzó a alistarse para el colegio, para su monótona rutina diaria. Se lavo, se duchó y se vistió. Y hasta que su cabello estuviese lo suficientemente peinado –algo en vano, tomando en cuenta la rebeldía de algunos mechones de pelo –bajo a desayunar. Como esperaba, su madre no estaba y tendría que preparar su desayuno el mismo. Solo Glen yacía sentado en la mesa, tan serio como siempre, bebiendo una taza de leche.

Luego de estar completamente listo, fue en busca de Peter, quien, con dificultad, trataba de abotonarse la camisa. Le pareció gracioso, pero la risa no quería salir de sus labios torcidos, en una mueca tan triste como el ambiente que le rodeaba.

Cuando hubo pisado el aula y mirado el reloj, respiró aliviado. Había llegado con cinco minutos de ventaja y aunque fuese algo inusual en un niño de su edad, amaba ser puntual.

-_Bonjour_, Arthur –Le saludaron con aquel característico y pastoso acento francés.

No respondió concretamente, prefirió soltar un murmullo, un apenas audible "Mm"

El otro prefirió no continuar. Para ser un niño, Francis sabía algo sobre ser prudente. Solo dio una palmadita suave al hombro de su amigo y se retiró a su asiento, que quedaba justo delante de Arthur.

Francis podía ser muy molesto, incluso se podría llegar a odiarlo con solo una hora junto él. Pero no era un mal amigo. Sabía más o menos la situación de Arthur y le comprendía, en cierto punto. Sus padres ya eran divorciados hace bastante tiempo –cuando él no era más que un crío recién nacido –pero claramente sabia lo que era vivir en medio de discusiones y gritos telefónicos. Por eso, cuando Alfred llegó –atrasado, como de costumbre – intentó, con todas sus energías, detenerle. Pero el americano era terco y continuó, hasta llegar donde Arthur y comenzar a parlotear.

Un Arthur molesto no era nada bueno, lo era si querías ganarte un buen puñetazo en pleno rostro. Y justo eso, desafortunadamente, le sucedió a Alfred.

No quiso hacerlo realmente. Pero cuando el otro le hubo soltado un comentario desubicado, Arthur reaccionó y soltó toda la tensión acumulada con un certero golpe a la nariz. Los lentes cayeron al suelo, junto con Alfred. Los demás niños, sorprendidos, hicieron un círculo alrededor, como si disfrutasen todo como mero espectáculo. Las niñas murmuraban y los niños comentaban, eufóricos, frases estúpidas como "Pelea, ¡Pelea!"

Eventualmente, el maestro llegó y así fue como Arthur terminó en detención con una suspensión y Alfred en enfermería, con la nariz sangrando y los ojos llorosos.

Su madre ni siquiera le regaño y su padre no le lanzó tremendo sermón como se imaginaba. Solo le recibieron, con la mirada vacía, ausente, como si ni siquiera supiesen que estuviesen ahí, hablando con el director acerca de la sorpresiva conducta de su hijo. La llegada a casa fue igual, no le prestaron la más mínima atención y cada uno partió a rumbos distintos. Su madre se encerró en la habitación y su padre tomó las llaves y desapareció, para llegar cinco horas mas tarde, tambaleándose.

Subió las escaleras, con pesadez. Cada paso que daba le parecía un escalón de barro, donde sus zapatos se quedan pegados y no le permite continuar. Se desplomó sobre su cama, exhausto y triste. Ni siquiera había pedido disculpas a Alfred, ni siquiera lo recordó. Tampoco recordaba con certeza el golpe, ni lo que le había dicho anterior a eso. No quiere recordar, quiere dormir y no despertarse jamás.

Sin embargo, despertó a medianoche, con la nariz congestionada y la lengua pastosa, con un gusto terriblemente amargo. La casa estaba sumida en penumbras, por lo menos todo el segundo piso. Podía oír de vez en cuando los ronquidos de Bryan.

Bajó de su cama, con cautela, para no caer por el terrible mareo que le arremetió de repente. Salió de la habitación, dispuesto a buscar un va de agua y aclarar su mente difusa. Se detuvo frente a las escaleras, al oír voces que venían desde abajo, desde el primer piso.

-¡_Scott_! –La voz de su madre se alzó, como un grito atroz y desgarrador.

Sintió un golpe seco, supo identificarlo como un golpe, como una certera bofetada chocando contra la piel expuesta.

Observó la cabellera pelirroja de su hermano subir las escaleras, pero no pudo moverse, su cuerpo no quería responder. La voz tampoco le salía, y sin darse cuenta las rodillas le temblaban.

Verde contra verde. La mirada de su hermano no se inmuto al verlo, cero sorpresa, como si ya supiese que estaba ahí. Vio también, con la escasa luz presente, la mejilla enrojecida de su hermano. Por un momento Arthur creyó que le diría algo, que le insultaría, o que tal vez le diría un "Ya vete a dormir". Nada de eso. Scott terminó de subir las escaleras y quitó la mirada del menor, entrando a su habitación y perdiéndose en ella, cerrando fuerte, sin que realmente llegara a ser un portazo.

Arthur permaneció en la misma posición durante algunos segundos. Hasta que sin saber por qué los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se fue a dormir. No tomó el vaso de agua.

A la mañana siguiente despertó pasado del mediodía –algo completamente inusual en él –pero no importaba. No tenia clases, estaba suspendido por lo que quedaba de semana.

Casi por inercia, y como señal divina, sintió una opresión en el pecho, la que lo obligó a saltar de su cama, tropezando en el intento. No le importó. Corrió por el pasillo, veloz, con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado. Una fuerza extraña, no sabia qué, le indicaba que algo no iba bien.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Scott la puerta estaba abierta hasta atrás, las cortinas cerradas y un sutil aroma a cigarrillos se colaba hasta el pasillo. Había también ropa tirada por el suelo.

Pero su hermano…

Su hermano ya no estaba. Y no es que hubiese bajado a desayunar, o hubiese ido al instituto. No, simplemente, no estaba.

* * *

Los trámites del divorcio se dieron rápidamente. Las discusiones, por un lado, cesaron, aunque cada media hora continuaban por teléfono. El señor Kirkland se fue de la casa, llevándose consigo a los gemelos. Volvió el silencio, pero no el que Arthur esperaba. Era un silencio maligno, espectral. Un silencio tan horroroso como el que se da al interior de una tumba. Un silencio que le calaba hasta el fondo de los huesos, que le asustaba de noche y le inquietaba de día.

Su familia, y todo lo que conocía al momento, eran ahora tan lejanos como lo eran las estrellas.

De vez en cuando, cuando llegaba a casa, oía como su madre le gritaba al teléfono, con las mandíbulas apretadas y el rostro demacrado. También, de vez en cuando, tenia que soportar las preguntas de Peter, que sin saber nada, se convertía en una victima más. Glen, en cambio, era todavía más preocupante. No hablaba, se encerraba en su cuarto y se llenaba de música, de libros y de soledad.

Arthur no era la excepción, a nada. Bajó sus notas, su rendimiento, se dormía en clases y ya no soportaba a nadie a su alrededor. Incuso llegó a discutir en varias ocasiones con los maestros, y con quien se le cruzara en su camino. Murmuraban sobre él y ya de nada podía defenderlo Francis ni Alfred. Llegaba a casa todo amoratado, producto de alguna pelea que tuvo con algún compañero, y daba un portazo, se tiraba en su cama y pensaba. Pensaba en muchas cosas. En cómo todo cambiaba tan rápidamente, en lo injusta que pueden llegar a ser la cosas. También pensaba, de tanto en tanto, en Scott. En su hermano y en lo que había pasado. Y es entonces cuando llevaba su mano a la boca y recordaba su despedida, el beso. Su mente hacia un esfuerzo y recreaba casi con exactitud el tacto de Scott, la suavidad de sus labios, el cariño depositado en ese gesto. Sabe que no está bien, que son hermanos y que Scott no lo hizo con otra intención. Pero es su único consuelo hasta el momento. Lo único que evita que se sumerja en la miseria.

Pero como siempre, cuando uno recuerda algo en especial también se le vienen a la mente nuevas preguntas. Dudas que buscan ser resueltas, dudas que atormentan. Que hacen desconfiar y sufrir por eso.

Arthur se preguntaba si en verdad Scott se fue con la abuela, nadie había mencionado nada sobre el asunto y tenia dudas al respecto. Extrañaba ese aroma ocasional a cigarrillos, por muy tonto que sonase. ¿Cuándo regresaría…? Él le había prometido que a su regreso todo volvería a ser como antes. Prefería confiar en aquella promesa, le daba aguante. Le daba fuerzas. En unos meses, Scott volvería. Estaba seguro. ¿Por qué no creerle a su hermano? No tenia razones para mentirle, no con algo así.

Arthur esperó. Esperó por semanas, por meses. Por años.

Pero hay un momento en que las promesas se rompen, el corazón se encoge y la mirada se torna fría, amenazadora y muerta.

Y a pesar de que el corazón le decía otra cosa, su mente no podía más. Necesitaba seguir adelante, desechar lo que ahora no era mas que una vieja y oxidada promesa, que al parecer nunca pensó en ser cumplida.

Odió a Scott, lo maldijo y maldijo también su vida, su ingenuidad. Lo tonto que había sido.

Las cosas cambian, él no seria la excepción. Y su hermano no regresó para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

.

.

Si tienen alguna critica, sugerencia, cualquier cosa, manden review o mensaje personal. Gracias :).


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece._

Aclaraciones: Punk!Inglaterra. Aquí ya se muestra el ambiente luego de ocurrido un promedio de cuatro años.

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

LUEGO DE LEER ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS, DECIDÍ QUE EDITARÍA EL CAPITULO DOS, AHONDANDO UN POCO MÁS Y EXTENDIÉNDOLO (ORIGINALMENTE ERAN UNAS SEISCIENTAS PALABRAS, AHORA MIL OCHOCIENTAS). NO FUE DEMASIADO, PERO SI GUSTAN PUEDEN VOLVER A LEERLO, PARA ENTENDER MEJOR LAS COSAS. EN TODO CASO, PARA QUE NADIE SE ENFADARA DECIDÍ SUBIR AL MISMO TIEMPO EL CAPITULO TRES.

* * *

_Confusiones y recuerdos_

* * *

_._

_._

La voz ronca le obstruían el oído y el temblor en su ceja derecha evidenciaba su poca paciencia. Llevaba tres horas, tres endemoniadas horas buscando un igualmente endemoniado trabajo y tenia la mala suerte de encontrarse con eso. Con un tipo grande y gordo escupiéndole a la cara a medida que pronunciaba palabras. Suspiró, respiro, y cerró los ojos, para volver a abrirlos un segundo después.

-¿Y? Las condiciones están dadas, necesito la respuesta, muchacho. Hay otros en lista de espera –El local, sucio y desarreglado, parecía haber albergado la noche anterior el peor de los desastres. Era un bar, después de todo.

Scott, resignado, aceptó. No podía hacer otra cosa, no es como si tuviese otra opción. Los pies le dolían y estaba exhausto. Ser contratado en un bar de mala muerte era lo mejor que le sucedía en semanas, en meses. En Londres, por lo menos, aún no tenía mala fama y eso le ayudo a conseguir el empleo.

Había sido despedido hacia poco. Su cuarto despido. Aun así no se consideraba un mal empleado, no solía molestar y era de ayuda en lo que sea que sirviese, pero si era un tanto conflictivo y poseía nula paciencia. Aquella fue la causa de haber perdido esos cuatro trabajos. Llegó a su departamento, mas cansado de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo que caminar, no tenia ni un peso, ni siquiera para un taxi. Lo último que tenía se lo había gastado en una cajetilla de cigarros. Para él no fue dinero perdido.

Se tendió en el sofá, con toda la despreocupación que puede demostrar un hombre joven, independiente y soltero. Alrededor todo lucia desordenado y había latas de cerveza y cigarrillos semi-terminados esparcidos por doquier. No parecía muy diferente a la realidad del bar que visitó anteriormente.

Miró el techo. Inhalo el humo y lo soltó con resignación.

Había llegado a Londres hacia tan solo tres días. Con el poco dinero que había logrado ahorrar alquilo un departamento, que a pesar de estar en pésimas condiciones, le servía para dormir. Al tercer día –Y al ver que se le había acabado el dinero –se decidió a buscar un empleo. Algo que le proporcionaría un pequeño sueldo y le mantendría ocupado.

Respiró con pesadez, sintió el sueño apoderarse de su cuerpo. Se preguntó si haber regresado a Londres había sido realmente una buena idea.

Otra vez. Volvió a inhalar, con fuerza, con furia contenida.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, si estaba en paz, si estaba bien consigo mismo, si obtenía un pequeño logro… venían los pensamientos, y con ellos, los recuerdos. Las emociones y las confusiones.

No, no podía tener tan mala suerte. Si, es verdad que había pasado de cuidad en cuidad, por cuatro años. Entre empleo y empleo, escapando, huyendo de sus problemas y de sus sentimientos. Pero la vida no podía ser tan cruel, no tenía por qué serlo. Aplastó el cigarrillo contra uno de los brazos del viejo sofá. No debería, no era suyo. Ningún mueble del destartalado departamento lo era.

Cuatro años. Cuatro años y aun conserva el mismo miedo, las mismas ganas de correr y desaparecer para siempre.

Su vida no había sido nada, perdió toda su juventud. Apenas si había logrado terminar la secundaria y por ello ahora necesitaba trabajar en cualquier cosa, en lo que estuviese disponible. Gastaba su dinero en cigarrillos y cerveza, ahorrando poco y nada. No se arrepiente.

No se arrepiente de nada hasta ahora.

¿O si…?

Sacude su cabeza, intentando con ello deshacerse de sus pensamientos. El pasado es pasado, y por ello, debe olvidarse. Guardarse en un baúl y no abrirlo jamás.

Saca otro cigarrillo, casi con desesperación. Necesita calmarse, olvidar.

¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar?

En todo ese tiempo, ni con todos los cigarrillos de mundo, ni con la influencia del alcohol, podía olvidar.

_Su madre…_

Abre los ojos de par en par, ahogándose con el pestilente humo. Como un susurro, los recuerdos se hacen presentes.

_Glen… los gemelos, su antigua habitación, oscura y desordenada._

Otra vez, insistentes, los recuerdos se cuelan entre el laberinto en que se ha transformado su mente. Los recuerdos vuelven, veloces, haciéndole ver lo que son retazos de una vida pasada.

_Arthur…_

Tose, y sin darse cuenta, el cigarrillo entre sus manos es ferozmente partido por la mitad. Lo tomó con tanta fuerza que no se dio cuenta. No se da cuenta, de nada.

Porque hasta ahora, todo lo que va de su vida ha sido como un sueño roto, como una pesadilla tan borrosa como real.

No, no ha podido olvidarlo. Ni a Arthur, ni a ninguno de sus hermanos. Tampoco a sus padres. No sabia que era de ellos y no quería saber, una parte del no lo quería.

Se imagino su casa, quizás ahora tendrían cortinas nuevas, su madre siempre alegaba que deseaba cambiarlas, que estaban ya viejas. Quizás su padre seguiría trabajando en la misma oficina, siempre fue responsable, en ese aspecto. Quizás, ya todo estaba bien. Peter seria revoltoso y travieso, como cualquier niño de su edad. Tendría cuantos, ¿Once años? Y Glen, siempre le pareció el mas enigmático, silencioso y callado. No logró hacerse una buena imagen mental de su aspecto actual. Pensó en los gemelos, tal vez, Ryan ya dejó atrás los deseos de dejar la casa, y el y Bryan se reconciliaron. Y Arthur…

Seguro seguía tan gruñón y llorón como siempre, con ese cabello desordenado y esa actitud tan esquematizada. Con esa torpeza tan característica, con ese humor tan retorcido, tan tímido, orgulloso….

Arthur ya tendría dieciséis años, la misma edad que él tenia cuando se fue. Cuando, con excusas baratas, pero creíbles a los oídos de un niño pequeño, dejó todo lo que conocía para iniciar de nuevo. Para esperar a que la calma llegase.

Esa calma nunca llegó. Su situación, su aspecto y su departamento lo confirmaban. Lo delataban, de manera tan sublime como cruel.

Los gritos del apartamento contiguo llegan hasta sus oídos. La mayoría de sus vecinos son así. Le recuerdan a el mismo, le recuerdan su casa hacia cuatro años, le recuerdan su familia. Lo que fue hasta ese momento y lo que sigue siendo aun.

Exhala, deseando que con el humo se disuelvan también los estúpidos recuerdos, esos que le condenan, y le condenaran por siempre.

El sueño le inunda, el cigarrillo se apaga y cierra los ojos.

Y de pronto está en su antigua habitación. Hay están las revistas esparcida por el suelo y el escritorio revuelto. La ventana abierta y las cortinas cerradas. Y en esa habitación, ahí mismo, junto con él, está Arthur.

Le habla, pero no puede oír lo que le dice. Es como si estuviese ahí y a la vez no.

Arthur le mira, atento, con la mirada triste y encorvado. Asustado.

Él le acerca, le toma de los hombros y…

Lo besa. Suave, despacio, se siente cálido.

Tres segundos después esta Arthur, con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero a la vez, tres segundos mas y esta el, Scott, con medio cuerpo en el sofá, y el resto en el suelo. Con la frente sudada y el corazón alterado.

Mira a su alrededor, sin entender nada. Ve su malogrado apartamento, el cigarro a medio consumir tirado en el piso. La realidad le abofetea y entonces lo comprende.

Se quedó dormido, fue un sueño.

_Un sueño enlazado a un recuerdo, que aun persiste y añora._

Bufó. Ya era demasiado. Se sentía tonto, patético, idiota. No se dejaría vencer por un par de recuerdos cualquiera.

Ya no debía importarle. El tiempo pasa, de seguro, ya ha nadie le interesaría volver a verlo.

Recogió el cigarrillo a medio consumir, reutilizándolo. No gastaría algo que aun serviría, menos aun si se trataba de algo tan útil como un cigarrillo. No estaba en condiciones de desperdiciar.

Pensó en el tiempo, revisando su reloj y respirando aliviado. Las seis con cincuenta. Tenía aun diez minutos para llegar a su turno en el bar, su nuevo trabajo. Con el ruido y el olor a alcohol de seguro se le quitarían los insistentes pensamientos. Enjuagó su rostro, tomó su chaqueta y dio una calada a su cigarrillo, dispuesto a salir.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¿Qué tal? Ni siquiera lo sentí y ya tenia la aguja dentro.

-Esa cosa es horrible, _mon cher_. No gastaría mi tiempo y dinero en algo tan… poco atractivo.

-Atractivo y una mierda, rana.

Francis suspiró resignado, nadie le sacaba una idea de la cabeza a Arthur, que ahora lucia con algo de orgullo un nuevo _piercing_ en su labio, además de los innumerables que ya poseía, repartidos por todo su rostro y orejas.

-¿Y tu madre? Ya sabes, ¿Esta enterada de esto?

-¿Mi madre? Por favor, no digas estupideces.

Francis prefirió no seguir con el tema.

-¿Vendrás?

-¿Eh?

-A la fiesta, _mon ami._ La fiesta de cumpleaños de Gilbert, mañana, puedes llegar desde las seis en adelante, luego de que el hermano de Gilbo se vaya.

Arthur lo dudó. Las fiestas le distraían y le evitaban regresar a casa. Sin embargo, si ese día no tenía muchas ganas de salir no significaba que al día siguiente sentiría lo mismo.

-No sé… ¿Quién irá?

El otro rio.

-Irán todos. Te espero entonces en casa de Gilbert, mañana ¡Recuérdalo! –Le dijo Francis, guiñándole un ojo a la vez que se retiraba.

Siendo sincero, Arthur no disfrutaba mucho las fiestas. No demasiado. Prefería tomarlas como un distractor más que como algo que le agradase. El ruido era por sobretodo lo que más le molestaba. Además y aceptándolo, era un pésimo bebedor. La edad no ayudaba y el nulo aguante que tenía le había jugado malas pasadas. Varias.

Se quedó un rato mas, admirando la belleza del paisaje. Por supuesto, no le diría a nadie que acudía a la cima del edificio escolar –la azotea –solo para eso. Prefería excusarse diciendo algo como que le gustaba estar solo, cosa que no era completamente una mentira.

Suspiró, no pensaba regresar a clases en lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

.

.

Ya pronto subiré la continuación. Alguna crítica, sugerencia, manden un review o mensaje personal. Ya se sabrá mas sobre que fue de Scott en ese lapso de cuatro años.

PD: Arthur se ha vuelto punk... no lo negaré. Amo a Arthur de punk.


End file.
